


Don't Tell Me If. Tell Me When.

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: He'll come back to him. He has to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnojamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojamie/gifts).



Stoffel pulls the body next to him closer out of instinct. Feels the soft hair tickle his chin as he hears a happy sigh escape from his lover's lips. He looks down at Pierre's contented smile and his eyes twinkling with happiness. He tries to commit that smile to his memory, every crease, crinkle and freckle on the other man's face, he stores them all in his mind and in his heart.

"Don't fall asleep on me now." He says and he gets a small chuckle from the Frenchman. "Why not?" Pierre teases him as he lets out a yawn. "I just want to look at you forever." Stoffel says and it earns him a chuckle. "Never took you for someone who'd say cheesy things, Vandoorne." Pierre teases as he snuggles closer to him. "You make me say crazy things." Stoffel teases back. "Hmm? Like what?" Pierre says as he lifts his chin to look at Stoffel's eyes. "Like I love you." Stoffel says as he runs his thumb against Pierre's cheek. "That is crazy. But at least I love you too so maybe we can be crazy together." Pierre says as they laps into silence, just enjoying having each other in their arms after what feels like forever being apart. "Hey Stoff." Pierre starts. "Hmm?" Stoffel hums in reply. "You know I won't leave you unless I really have to, right?" Pierre says and Stoffel's eyes snap open as he looks down to where Pierre was but all he saw was an empty space where Pierre was, where Pierre should be. 

Stoffel wakes with a jolt from where he has fallen asleep on the chair beside the hospital bed. His eyes adjust to the dimly lighted room and to the sound of the different machines beeping. He sits a bit straighter as he reaches for the hand that he was clasping when he had fallen asleep. Pierre looks peaceful, almost like he's just asleep, but the various machines connected to him say otherwise. It was already day six of his vigil by the Frenchman's side and their friends have encouraged him to at least go home and have a decent night's sleep but he refuses to leave Pierre's side for more than an hour. Even Jenson and Fernando have dropped by to try and talk to him to take care of himself but his answer was still the same. He doesn't want to be away when Pierre wakes up. When Pierre comes back to him.


End file.
